Alright stranger! Remember me?
by Oblivionokay
Summary: A oneshot based on honey returning for Max and Zoe's wedding. Will Honey and Ethan reignite the flame?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing this fic for Ishipethanhardy (on tumblr). It's about honey's return for the zax wedding :)**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

Zoe and Max were tying the knot and most of the ED staff had turned out to witness the monumental day. Ethan sat on the left hand side of the room. Although it was lovely to see his fellow colleagues happy he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He'd had a chance with Honey but her grandmother had needed her and she was so kind hearted that she left but not before they had shared a kiss.

Ethan thought of that moment often and wished that it hadn't end there. There had been a saddened glaze to his eyes ever since that day. All he wanted was to see Honey again.

The room had become fuller. He looked up and across the row on the other side of the room sat Honey. He had to take a second glance. It really was her. She had returned to see Max and 'Hanna' get married. It was like all his Christmas' coming at once. He'd dreamt of this day for what seemed like forever and now she was back in the flesh.

Honey caught sight of Ethan gazing in her direction and smiled. She'd missed him so much and couldn't wait to have a catch up. It had been too long.

As the ceremony progressed. All the pair could think about was each other. They always say distance only makes the heart grow fonder.

Ethan was awakened from his thoughts as the register announced that Max may now kiss his bride. A round of applause broke out. The bride and groom walked down the isle and out onto the front steps. Ethan and Honey both stood to leave as they reached to doors honey grabbed Ethan's hand and lead him around the side of the building.

"Hello stranger. Remember me?"

"Honey. I I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just this time the honey found you."

"I'm just happy your back."

"Oh and by the way I still really fancy you."

Ethan smiled awkwardly.

"Don't be so nervous. Now can we carry on form where we left off last time."

Before Ethan had a chance to reply honeys lips were locked onto his. He let his body relax into the kiss, his arms reached around her back and honey placed her hands around his neck.

As the broke apart, smiles were plastered across their faces.

"So are you here to stay."

"After that you wouldn't catch me going anywhere."

Honey took his hand and they walked back to join the rest of the wedding guests. Ethan's eyes had regained their sparkle.

**Please review xx**

**If anyone has any suggestions for future fanfics just PM me or message me on tumblr blog/casualtyfanaic xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've decided to write one more chapter for this. I'm not sure why but It was different to write and I enjoyed the challenge. **

**So here goes. I hope you enjoy xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

A silence had spread through Ethan's flat. Honey was fast asleep on the sofa Ethan walked out oh his room and saw her face lit slightly by the morning sun.

He put on the kettle and sat down on the floor next to the sofa. He could hear her soft breaths as she lay in dream land.

He felt a movement behind him. Honey was now sat up blinking her eyes in he brightness.

"Morning. How did you sleep."

"Not to bad, I wish I hadn't drunk so much at the party last night."

"Self control is key."

"So I've heard"

Ethan stood up to make coffee and get some paracetamol for honey. He liked her being here a lot but he couldn't understand why she came back for he wedding and then decided she was gonna stick around.

He handed it to her her and sat down beside her. He watched as she swallowed the pain killers. He wanted to ask her but it was hard he didn't know how to.

"Ethan are you okay."

His mind came back into focus.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Is it alright if I go get a shower."

"Yeah of course."

Ethan was left alone in the living room. So many questions clouded his thoughts. He wanted to ask her why she came back. Had her grandmother got better. He didn't know.

A while later honey returned to he room. She looked at Ethan she knew that something was bothering him.

"Ethan what's on your mind, you seem distracted."

"I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what."

"Oh nothing."

"Is it to do with me coming back here."

"In a way yes. I just can't get my head round why you would choose to stay. I know that you came to attend the wedding but why not go home to your family."

"To be honest the wedding was a great excuse to come back. I've missed you and I needed to see you again. Back home things have changed my grandmothers condition deteriorated and we ended up putting her in a care home. I couldn't stay there any longer it was too painful and Holby is like my second home. I missed it so much and this way I get to see you and my dad more."

"Oh."

Honey had tears forming in her eyes. Ethan pulled her into his arms. He loved her and didn't like seeing her upset.

"Shall we put a film on and eat popcorn."

"Sounds perfect."

**Please review xx**


End file.
